


A New World of Thought

by dragonfairy1030



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Turtles finding Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfairy1030/pseuds/dragonfairy1030
Summary: A message not meant for him introduces Michelangelo to a new world of thought when it comes to human females. And it's something he finds interesting, to say the least.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamon_Mey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/gifts).



> In all of my TMNT works the turtles and reader characters are around their early 20s.

This had been a bad idea. He knew it. That message wasn’t for him. _______ had meant to send it to someone named Kami. Michelangelo couldn’t help it. He was curious. ______ and he had talked for 6 months already. It was a good friendship but this message could change everything. Well, not the message itself but the link that it contained.

He swallowed hard as he stared at the small screen in front of him. He had seen blogs before, but he hadn’t known that ______ had one. Especially that kind of blog. She never told him that she wrote stories. Stories of such an unconventional nature in particular. Nobody told him that women could be into things like this. But it meant there was hope for him and his brothers. Didn’t it? He wasn’t sure about the others but he wanted it. A girlfriend, a companion, someone to hold, to confide in. To sound cliche, someone to love and be loved by. 

However, as he progressed through puberty into young adulthood he was plagued by a single question: Could a human female ever be interested in a romantic relationship with a freak like him?

He could now be close to an honest answer to that question. But how could he ask _____ about this? The message had been sent to him in error and the link in said message had definitely not been for his eyes, but he clicked it anyway. And now he was stuck. He desperately wanted to ask her about the stories she wrote. He scrolled through her master list. She must have 3 or 4 dozen different works on there. Werewolves, orcs, fishmen, and other creatures were featured and the women… Well the stories were called reader inserts, so it seemed that the women were open-ended so, that whoever reading could put themselves into the story. So that meant that women, some women, wanted to see themselves with these creatures. The blood rose to his cheeks. Some women wanted to read about themselves having sex with these creatures. It blew his mind, to say the least, and _____’s stories looked to be decently popular with multiple likes and reblogs. 

The computer chimed and Michelangelo’s mind became focused once again. “Uh-oh!” A new message from ______. He chewed on his bottom lip. Did she figure out that her story got sent to him? Was she worried about him reading it? Was she telling him she didn’t want to talk anymore? His throat was dry as he opened the message. 

  


Mikey,

Just got home from work. Wanna log on and play in about an hour? Need to shower but let me know. 

______

  


A part of him felt relief but that nagging fear was still there. She didn’t know about the mix-up. But did he talk to her about it or did he just act like normal and just play? He wasn’t sure he could, but if he told her about reading the story she might stop talking to him. Maybe he should make up an excuse and avoid her for a bit. Not too long, just give him some time to figure out how to start the conversation about this. 

He shook his head. Nope. That’s not a good idea, right? Right, procrastinating never solved anything. Or at least that’s what Leo would say. His fingers moved on their own accord and his heart pounded in his chest as the send button was pushed.

  


_______,

Angel, would you mind if we just talked tonight? No game to distract us. 

Mikey

  


 

Waiting, Michelangelo couldn’t stop fidgeting as he waited the whole time wondering if he had done the right thing. 

Only time would tell.


	2. Is It Possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at beginning of the story

‘Talk.’ You raised an eyebrow. Usually, you and Mikey chatted while playing some game over watching some movie or anime online. You hoped everything was alright, Mikey had become a very good friend of yours. Chewing on your bottom lip after you sent your reply, you grabbed something to drink and a little snack before logging on to Discord. Headset in place you waited for Mikey to log in. The wait was short though as he popped in almost immediately.

“Angel, how was your day?”

“Bout like normal, boring. Hate end of the year with nothing to do. How about you, your brothers not giving you a hard time?”

“You know with 3 older brothers it’s hard to find peace. Especially Raph, he likes giving everybody a hard time. But something came up today.”

“Really, anything interesting or was it something troublesome?”

Mikey floundered for a minute. “I guess I would say it was interesting. An email ended up in my box by mistake. I mean I didn’t notice till I opened it. But it was definitely meant for someone else. I'm glad I got it instead though.”

“So have you talked to the sender yet? You probably don’t need to tell them that you read the email but at least that it didn’t make it to its intended party.”

“Uh… I’m trying to figure out how. Been thinking about it all day actually.” This is where it got hard. How was he gonna do this? How was he not gonna lose you after this? “I don’t know how it’s gonna go. I’m afraid they might not want to talk to me after this. It wasn’t your everyday normal message.”

You frowned at how worried he sounded. Sounded like this person was really important to Mikey. You hoped that everything went alright. “So it was something of a sensitive nature. I take it you’re very close to them too?”

He gulped. “Yeah, she is… At least on my end.”

Chewing on your lip again you thought over what he said. ‘A girlfriend? Of course, he has a girlfriend. Or at least a woman that he was interested like that.’ Maybe that was why even though the two of you lived in the same city a public face to face or at least a video chat. She took a deep breath. “I’m sure that if your relationship is what you think it is then it will end up alright. I mean the way you talk she should forgive you considering it was a mistake. She might be grumpy at first, probably more mad at herself than you. But that will pass.”

Now it was his turn to fidget as he thought over your words. Would you still think that way after he tells you the truth? “Are you sure?”  
“Yes. She’d be crazy to stay mad at you for long.”

His eyes closed for a minute as he mustered the last bit of his courage. Here goes nothing then. “Right. So I guess there is no other way to put this then. You accidentally sent me an email the other day. I know you didn’t mean for me to get it but I would like to talk and the contents a little more.” 

She gaped. ‘I was the one he was talking about. I sent a message to him by mistake. But what did I send him?’ “Me? You got something from me by mistake?” You mind spun as you tried to figure out just what you had sent to him. Just why would he be so worried about you getting angry with him for reading it? Suddenly your mouth dropped open as your eyes shot wide open. ‘Unless it was THAT email!’ Your throat was dry and your drink didn’t seem to help any. “It...It had a link in it... To a blog page?”

He hesitated. “Yeah.”

Ok, this was the seventh level of hell panic attack coming full stream at you. Your writing blog was your anonymous outlet. Nobody who knew you in the real world knew what was posted there. “You got curious and clicked the link… You read the story I wrote?” This was not happening. You had a good thing going with Mikey and you really didn’t want your writing and personal kinks to mess that up. That story… It was one of the wilder ones, to say the least. Definitely, one that could be a breaking point for them. “I… I mean… That story…” Maybe disconnecting was a good idea. Give you some time to think about this. “I should go…” 

“Wait! I’m sorry that I read it without your knowledge. But I’m not sorry that I read it.” 

Your hand shook as it hovered over the keyboard. ‘He wasn’t disgusted? He didn’t think you were weird. Was that possible?’


	3. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life seems to be intruding now. But I'm working through it.

Michelangelo was in a panic mode. He had been afraid of this. He messed up and was gonna lose you because of it. But he had to think fast. He had to keep you there and explain things to you. “Please just listen for a minute. It’s hard to explain but please hear me out.”

Your heart was pounding in your chest. He didn’t sound like your ex had when he had stumbled onto your writing. He sounded scared, not angry or sicken at all. You managed to croak out an ok but that was all she could manage still being on edge about the situation.

“Thank you.” Mikey took a deep breath as he struggled to find the right words. “I am so sorry I upset you. I didn’t mean to. It was just… We’ve been talking for months and I enjoy every minute I spend with you. But lately, I’ve been wanting to know more about you and the coward I am I just couldn’t ask. So I guess when that link showed up I thought it might be a way for me to know you better. Or maybe I didn’t think at all. And ok, at first I was shocked because I didn’t think a human woman would be capable of things like that. But as I read I saw that other women enjoyed your stories. It gives me a little hope and I’m glad I was able to see them.” Mikey paused there to let what he said settle. He was still scared to death but as he spoke his resolve grew. This was it. He had to ask you. He had to show you.

You weren’t sure you understood. Hope for what? “I don’t think I get it.”

It was now or never. “______, will you answer one question with absolute honesty for me?”

Worrying your bottom lip again, you thought over his request. “Ask.”

“Do you really feel like you write? I guess what I really mean is do you want a relationship like what you write?”

Your breath caught in your throat. Why that question? “I uh, I do think about it. That’s part of how I’m able to write it, I can see it happen from her point of view. But I don’t get the real question you asked. These creatures I write about don’t actually exist so it would be impossible.” Just what was he talking about.

“But if it was, would you give them the same chance as any other guy?” He asked, voice urgent.

You still weren’t quite sure where he was going. “If it was possible… Yes, they would have the same chance as any other guy.”

“You have no idea what those words mean to me, but maybe in a minute or two, you will. Please believe when I tell you that there are no tricks in this. It’s all real.”

You were about to ask him what he meant when a video chat notification. ‘What’s he up to? I guess I’m about to find out.’ You clicked accept and grabbed your drink then abruptly dropping as you found yourself looking at… A turtle. “Fuck!” You grabbed your towel to quickly clean up.  
Mikey was awestruck. You were so cute, but you had also freaked out. His fidgeting would have been noticeable had you not been busy at the moment. “______?”

You stopped, looking up. This was not anywhere in your scope of thought for tonight, but now that the initial shock was over and you really look at him, He was kind of adorable, even more with how nervous he was. This must be terrifying for him. “Oh Michelangelo, I’m sorry I just wasn’t expecting… I mean you hear the rumors, with the invasion, bout a giant rhino and warthog were seen in the city. But most don’t really put stock in them. So this is really you, huh? I guess it makes total sense that you haven’t wanted to video before. This had to be so hard for you.”

He nodded. “I probably still wouldn’t have had the courage to do this had you not goofed and sent me that story. But now you can kind of see why I’m happy you did. I’m sorry I caused you any upset. But for me, this wasn’t a chance I could pass up.”

You couldn’t help but agree. In his situation, it must be very difficult for him. “I can understand that. But your questions weren’t just to see if I would still be friends with you, were they?”

He looked down and gulped. “You’re right. I know it might be difficult and it might take a while to put together, but I want to ask you. Will you go out with me?”

You smiled. ‘His first date?’ “What do you have in mind?”

“Uh… Dinner. Yeah, a rooftop picnic. You, me, the stars, and a couple of pizzas.”

The laugh that fell from your lips made him smile. “Sounds good, just hold the Barry White until we hit date 5 at least.”

Then it was his turn to laugh. “ Sure Angel. Say Friday night at 8. I could either pick you up or we could meet near the building?”

“This time we’ll meet up. You can send me the details when you find the right building.” You jotted down your cell then held it up for him to see. “I’m assuming you have some type of phone?”

He nodded as he scrambled to write the number down. “You betcha Angel. Donnie built us all what he calls T phones.” 

“Alright, then I better go for now. Finish cleaning my mess, and get a few things done before bed. I’ll talk to you sometime tomorrow, right?”

“Sure thing doll face. I’ll get everything figured out and the day after tomorrow we have an incredible night ahead of us. So good night Sweetheart.”

You laughed again. “Night ya nut.”


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1

Friday was here before you knew it. At 6:30 you stood in front of your closet searching for the perfect clothes. What do you wear to a rooftop picnic with a 6-foot turtle? It is supposed to be cool tonight so jeans and a sweater. You grabbed your favorite pair and an emerald sweater with some tan boots before grabbing a shower. 

Michelangelo was so nervous and so happy. He gave Leo an excuse to get out patrol and surprisingly Leo had agreed. The building was just enough off of the patrol route he shouldn’t have to worry about them intruding. He was waiting at the nearest manhole to the roof he picked. A little bit longer and it will be dark enough to start moving things up to the roof. And Kevin should have the pizzas there about 15 minutes before _____ does. Everything had to be perfect. 

It was 7:30 when you left your apartment. The entire way you were a bundle of nerves. On a date with a humanoid turtle, most would think you were crazy. You got to the building and saw there was a patio with a party going on. “Looks like everybody’s having fun.” The patio was to the right but you headed to the left, down the alley. You saw him then, the alley was dark but you could make out his outline and his fidgeting. “Michelangelo?”

“_______, you made it.” He hesitantly moved towards you.

You closed the distance. “I wouldn’t have missed it.” 

His heart pounded in his chest. “Everything’s ready up top. I can carry you up if you like?”

You looked down suddenly very shy. “Okay.” You reached out your hand and found yourself lifted up quickly.

Michelangelo made it to the rooftop in record time and you gasped at what you saw. There was an inflatable sofa with a couple of blankets on it, party lights, and soft music. He put so much into this, so much more than other guys you’ve dated. He set you down and immediately went to grab you a soda. “What do you think, my darling Angel?”

“It’s perfect.” Once you grabbed the offered drink you stepped back to give him a once over. He was taller than you and oh so muscular a fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt made even more obvious. His garb was a simple pair of black fleece pants with an orange stripe and some old shoes. 

Mikey was in awe again as he looks at you, the way your jeans hugged your curves and how cute that sweater was on you. “I got your favorite.”

You smiled. “Then let’s eat. I’m famished.” 

He grinned big then and carefully guided you over to the sofa he set up. In front of the sofa was a couple of crates set up as a table and you grabbed a slice out of one of the boxes there. You giggled as you bounced when he sat down beside you. 

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, funny really. An inflatable sofa might not have been the best choice. But I like it.”

“Aw, Angel, you are the best.”

“You’re exaggerating but thanks.”

“I’m not Babycakes, you are.”

Two slices later and you two were joking around like normal, most of the nerves forgotten. It was then that Mikey coughed to get your attention. When you looked at him he offered a hand. “Can I have this dance?”

“Of course.” 

Tonight was going wonderfully. Michelangelo was on cloud nine and right now he had you in his arms and it was wonderful. A few more turns around the roof and you 2 were back on the sofa again. The stars that were visible were beautiful and the 2 of you enjoyed the view while talking. 

You were having a great time. The conversation was flowing nicely and Mickey was wonderful to you. At the moment he was telling you about this time he goofed and dropped a slice of pizza from the jumbotron at a Knicks game when your phone went off. “Sorry. Just an email.” You went to clear the notification when you noticed the time. “Oh, it’s almost midnight.”

“Seriously!”

“Yeah, I guess time really does fly huh?”

He nodded. “Better get you home? I can take you across the roofs and get you home safely.”

You nodded. “Yeah. That will work. But what about all your stuff up here?”

“I can come back and pick up after I get you back home.” He grabbed one of the blankets and scooped you up in his arms.

“Hey, let me have one more soda first?”

He laughed. “One for the road, doll?”

“Yeah.” You grabbed one from the cooler as he bent over some and told him your address. You laughed as he took off. The view rushing through the city like this was amazing. He moves so easily over the roofs and your weight seemed nonexistent to him. It seemed like no time when your building came into view. He set you down in the alley across the street and the air was suddenly ripe with nerves again. 

“It was too cold for you?”

“No, you had me wrapped up quite nicely.I had a good time tonight Michelangelo. I’m glad you asked.”

“You are?”

“Yes, I am. Tonight was great.” You started chewing your bottom lips as the air seemed to grow thick. He seemed to register the change as well as he shifted his feet. “Good night, Michelangelo. I’ll talk to you later ok?”

He nodded, his head down until he felt your hand slide up his plastron. In moments your hand wound around his neck, pulling him in close. Your lips met for a soft moment. You weren’t sure where your sudden action and his lack of response told you it may have been a mistake. You pulled back moving towards your apartment. You only made it a few steps when he grabbed your arm and spun you around. His lips met yours again. This time he was more the dominant as he held you close. This time when the kissed ended you stayed in his arms.

“I’m sorry about that, you kinda shocked me there.”

“Then you turned around and shocked me.”

Well, I couldn’t let you head in thinking that I didn’t want to kiss you. Now go get some sleep. I’ll call ya later, Babycakes.”

You nodded and headed to your place. As soon as you entered you ran to the living room window. Once it was open, you stuck your head out waving when you saw him still standing there. 

He waved back when your head popped out the window. ‘Goos she’s safe.’ Once your window closed he hurried back to the roof, gathering everything up and hauling it to the lair. His sodas were tucked back in his hiding spot and the leftover pizza of the table for his brothers. Once everything was up he headed to change and then to bed himself. He hoped to asleep before his brothers made back but he doubted it. His mind was spinning ninety to nothing. The date had been the best and _____ kissed him. That had shocked him so bad he almost messed up and let her run off. But he made up for that. He could still feel her lips and the warmth of her body pressed against him. As he laid down one thing was certain. Tonight’s dreams were bound to be full of ______’s kisses.


	5. The aftermath

“So how’d it go?”

“Huh?” Michelangelo looked up from working on his skateboard to April with the biggest grin on her face. “How’d what go, Chika?”

The only shift in her demeanor was that her grin took on a knowing feature. “Really? Thursday you asked me for a favor. Specifically, you asked me for a new pair of pants. Now I didn’t ask questions then but I did get the idea that you wanted them for a special reason and Donnie told me that you got yourself out of patrol Friday night. So the reporter in me has come to the conclusion that you were out with someone then, a girl would be my guess. So now you tell me how it went?”

The skateboard fell from his lap as he almost forgot to breathe. Scrambling, he picked it up and moved back to working on it. “Date? Who am I gonna date, April? I can’t exactly take a woman to the movies or something.” His heart was pounding. He should have known that April would put 2 and 2 together. How did he get out of this? He wasn’t quite ready to let everybody in on what he had found. But he did kind of want to talk to someone though.

“You can be very creative when you want to be, Mikey. Especially if you really like her. And with how happy you’ve been the last few days I think everything went well. So what’s her name? Is it ______, your gaming buddy? You finally let her know how you felt.”

His mouth dropped, April was far to good at reading them. “You can’t tell the others yet. Please, it’s kind of a new conception that a human could want to date a giant talking turtle. ______ is a pure angel and I would never have dreamed that anything could happen.”

She nodded. “Want to see how things progress before you let them know what’s up? That could be a good choice with Raph but you might want to talk to Leo and Master Splinter sooner rather than later. But that’s up to you.”

She had a point though. He might need to his father pretty soon. But for now, April would be his partner. “It kinda happened by accident. She sent me a link to a story, but it was meant for me. Well, I read it anyway. The content of the story was, well let’s not talk about that. But I had a problem, talking to her about it and it was awkward. But she agreed to go out with me. So we had a rooftop picnic, and afterward, she kissed me.”

“Sounds like everything went great. You two have talked since then? Have another date planned?”

He smiled. “Yeah, she wants to watch a movie at her place tomorrow. So I need to talk to Leo about patrol again.”

“Good luck with that Mikey, but I’m glad you found somebody. Maybe the others will too.” She hugged him before leaving him to talk to his oldest of the brothers.

~~~~

A waving hand pulled you from your thoughts. You sighed as you pulled your earbuds. It was your coworker, Allie. “Need something?” You didn’t want to be short but you didn’t like when anybody disrupted your writing.

“You have been floating all week. Come on, talk. I tell you about my date, so now you can tell me about yours. 

‘Damn!’ Allie wasn’t the type to let something go. Now that she was curious about your positive mood she wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Yes, I had a date. He’s a great guy and I’ll see him again. No, I’m not giving you details. We like a lot of the same things. And before we decided to go out, we talked for months.”

“No details? You are no fun. Tell me, more.”

“I don’t think so. It’s called a private life for a reason.”

“You are a weird one, ______. But you’ll tell me eventually.”

You shook your head as she went to the fridge. ‘Yup, she’s not gonna let this go.’ The earbuds went back in and your mind went back to the story. A story about a shy humanoid turtle and the human woman that healed his heart. You smiled thinking about your cute turtle boyfriend. He was so sweet, it was enough to give you a cavity. Although as your mind went back to that kiss he gave you, there was definitely a rough and tumble guy in there. Maybe you could pull that side out some more.


	6. Coitus Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Two chapters in two days. Unfortunately, I might not be able to keep it up as I have to get packed up and moved soon. Hopefully, I can write at work during lunch but I'm not sure. But don't worry, there's plenty of smutty action to come.

Movie night was nice. Tacos with all the fixings and some quiet cuddling on the couch by the end of the night. The next weekend’s plan was for dinner at your place. You had the plan all set, what you would cook, wear and watch. But Mickey showed up on Wednesday night and he wasn’t alone. 

He was nervous again, Leonardo had made the condition when he told him that had dates. “Angel, I know I wasn’t suppose come by till Friday but with the number of patrols, I’m missing my brother wanted to meet you. I hope you don’t mind.”

You looked at the larger terrapin behind him. He could be termed intimidating but looking into his eyes you saw concern there. He must be worried about his brother. “It’s fine, Mikey. He’s just worried about you.” You offered him and seat and something to drink which was politely refused. The air was somewhat tense, mostly on Michelangelo’s part. The line of the chat was definitely one of a protecting older brother conversing with a prospective match for his brother. It was gonna be a long night.

~~~~~

A long night was an understatement but Leonardo seemed satisfied for now. You were sure he was still worried about Mikey, but he just asked that you both be careful. And a part of you wondered if Mikey told him about your fetish so to speak. You bit your lips as you thought about it before shaking your head. He wouldn’t do something like that without telling you. 

“Awww… Did the boy toy keep you up late?”

‘Ugh!’ “Not really just had a long night. If you don’t mind I have to finish this before days end.”

“Well! Fine then, you’ll spill all the sorted details in time.”

‘Not likely.’ 

~~~~

“She keeps bugging you?”

“Yeah, it’s like she has to know who everybody is dating and sleeping with up there. She drives me batty.”

“I’m sorry Angel. Oh! How about telling you’re dating one of the giant turtles that saved the city twice? That would shut her up.”

You both laughed then. “Yeah, until she called the nearest hospital for a psych evaluation on me.”  
“That would be a possibility.”

“That or get pissy cause I’m lying to her. Either way is not very appealing.” A yawn disrupted your words. 

“You know you’re cute when you yawn.”

“I’m starting to think that you think I’m cute no matter what.”

“Could be, but you better get some sleep.”

“You’re right I’m exhausted. I’ll see ya tomorrow. Night, night.”

“Night Angel.”

~~~

Thankfully Friday was easy and Allie free as she was out at the doctor’s office. And as soon as you got in you got to work. Once your spaghetti sauce was on a slow simmer, you got cleaned up and dressed. Putting back on your apron you started on the rest of the meal. Everything had just finished when you heard the tap on your window. ‘He’s here.’ The apron was tossed aside as you headed to let him in, smoothing your dress on the way.

“Oh wow. You look great ____.” 

“Thanks, Mikey. I hope you’re hungry, I made spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread.”

He took your hand and let you lead him to the table. “It’s not pizza but sounds good.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You do know that a turtle can not live by pizza alone right?”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty much.”

The conversation was loose and flowing throughout dinner. And after the two of you decided to watch some tv. As the two of you sat there, your mind wasn’t really on what you were watching. ‘Should I do something?’ You chewed on your lip as your mind kept diverting to the feel of his plastron and the softness of his lips. ‘Would he freak out if I just straddled him, kissing him silly? Probably. Maybe I should cuddle up to him, then let my hands wander a little? I could just ask him to kiss me again?’ So off in your mind, you didn’t register anything else till you felt his hand on your cheek. 

“You ok, Angel?” His finger caressed your cheek and you instinctively leaned into his touch. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Your hand went to his thigh as you turned towards him the show completely forgotten. Your hand slid up to stroke his plastron, enjoying the firmness beneath your fingertips.

He gulped as he tried not to close his eyes. “What were you thinking about? Something interesting?”

You nodded as you leaned in closer, your lips inches apart. “Interesting? I think you would find my thoughts very interesting.” 

He gulped again his heart pounding in his ears. This could not be happening. You were so close to him, he could feel the warmth of your breath against his lips. In a second he moved, his lips crashing against yours. It was like heaven to him as he pulled you into his lap and he shivered as your tongue ran over his lips. He deepened that kiss without a second thought. 

You groaned as you both tried to win the ongoing battle. You settled your hands on his shoulders where his rested at the back of your head and on your thigh under your dress. After an underdetermined amount of time, you rested your forehead out of breath.

He grinned also breathing heavy. “I thought the Barry White things were on hold for a couple more dates.”

“Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I? But I don’t hear any music, so that part is intact still.” 

He pressed a kiss to your nose. “I guess you’re right.” Another soft kiss lead to a deeper one and both sets of hands began to wander. It was his turn to groan as you subconsciously rocked against him. His hands gripped your hips, holding you in place as his kisses became fevered. Your hands traced his waistband just dipping underneath when a ringing startled you both. He frantically dug in his pockets and thought you heard a cuss or two left his lips. You went to move when he squeezed your hip. “Don’t move yet.” Pressing send, he answered. “Yeah, Don?” He frowned. “I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and gave you a quick hug. “Baby doll, I gotta go. My brothers need some help.”

You nodded and stood up. “You’ll be careful right?”

He hugged you again with a short kiss. “Of course, Angel. It’s a large group of thieves and they have a few stragglers to pick up. It shouldn’t take long. I’ll call you after ok?”

“Ok.” You watched as he exited your window and climbed up. “That was the worst timing ever, but I hope everything goes alright.” You groaned as you rubbed your legs together. “Yup, horrible timing. I need a shower.” Making sure everything was locked up, you grabbed your phone and headed for the shower and hoped you got that call soon.


	7. Author's note!!!!

Please don't give up on me yet!!!!

I am still working on the next chapter. But I am currently without internet at my new place so I'm the only time I could post is at work for now. Right now I'm shooting for being back up and running in a couple of weeks.

I'M SO SORRY TO ALL ABOUT THE DELAY. I know how frustrating it is being a reader as well as a writer.


	8. Somebody mention Barry White?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after a long break to sort out RL problems I'm finally back to really writing. 
> 
> So what better way to celebrate than by posting some action between you and Mikey.

The next 2 dates you both seemed to have decided to take it easy, mostly cuddling with sweet kisses. Though you were upset to see that the Nike pants he wore on the last few dates had been ruined by those thieves. So you found him so him three pairs at a thrift store 2 blocks over. He had been so happy but kept going on how you shouldn’t have but loves that his girl spoils him. You weren’t sure how a few secondhand pants constituted spoiling but it made butterflies dance when he called you his girl.

You were getting ready for date number six and your mind went back to the night you two were interrupted. The two of you hadn’t talked about it. ‘Maybe I should bring it up tonight? Or maybe I should take the lead and be seductive?’ Were you even ready for this to go further? You thought so. But only one way to find out. “I think this calls for a change in wardrobe.” You stripped back down and grabbed some black lace panties out of your top drawer. “I know just the dress.” Slipping into your closet you pulled out the black spaghetti strap dress from the back. The bodice was tight fitting with the skirt loose stopping mid-thigh. Yup this would definitely get his attention. Your grin turned devious then. “That might not be all I get before night’s end.” 

Michelangelo’s mind was in the same place as he ran over the rooftops. Should he bring up what almost happened a couple of weeks ago? Should he stay quiet? Maybe as so he entered your apartment he should grab you and kiss you passionately… He shook his head. That might be a bit much. Though, as he thought back to the first 2 kisses you had shared you had seemed very aroused by him being more dominant so maybe that was the way to go. He paused as he hit the roof across from your window. His heart stopped as he caught sight of you through said window. That dress was… He couldn’t think straight at the moment. Moving quickly, he got to the window and knocked.

You were lost in thought when the knock startled you. Moving you let him in. Hearing the word Amazing from his lips you smiled then squeaked as you were lifted into his arms. The kiss that met your lips was so intense. He nippled roughly on your bottom lip causing a groan from you as his request was answered. Well, intense wasn’t the exact word for it. This was more like he was using his mouth to possess you. It was fierce and primal at parts. Taking a breath as the kiss ended you smiled again. “I guess dinner is off the table tonight?” 

“I didn’t intend that on my way over here, Angel? But then I saw you and that dress and everything else went out the window basically. Sorry.” He looked down then but that gave him a very full view of your cleavage. 

“Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it.” You pointed behind you. “We can skip the food and go straight to dessert.”

He smiled shifting your weight where he was carrying you bridal style. “Are you sure? I don’t know if I’d be able to stop if we go back there.” 

Your arms were around his neck and you pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. “That is kinda the idea. I want to finish what we started the other night with no interruptions. I want you, Michelangelo.” 

He groaned as you spoke those last words and he moved through the door to what he knew was your bedroom. “Let me know if I hurt you at all ok?” 

You nodded as he sat on your bed. Shifting out of his arms, you stood in front of him. “I trust you.” You kissed him softly, your hands tracing circles on his plastron. His hands slid the straps of your dress off your shoulders. You let the fabric pool around your feet. Your nerves tried to creep back in then. His fingers ghosted over your stomach and back and you shivered. 

“You’re so beautiful, I don’t deserve you.” His head lowered but your hand on his chin raised it again.

“Don’t say that. You deserve to be loved Michelangelo, and nobody should tell you different.” You kissed him again as his hands slid around your back. It started slow but quickly grew more heated. His fingers traced your sides and your hands gripped his shoulders. You giggled as he hit a ticklish spot before pulling away. “No tickling.” You grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. Hands slipped to his waistband, teasing him.

“You just said no tickling.” He pulled your hands back before picking you up. 

You squealed as he spun you around dropping you on the bed. “Not fair.” Sitting up you noticed him blush. Moving over to him, you hugged him laying kisses over his cheeks then on his plastron. Your hands went for his waistband again and you slowly tugged them down. He removed your hands again but this time he replaced them with his own. Once his pants hit the floor you studied his body. There were similarities to human guys but also a few differences. Namely how his penis protruded from under his plastron. It stood out proudly and you bit your lip, your mind focused on how it would feel. You noticed him fidgeting more. “Come here.”

He paused a minute before putting a knee on the bed before you pulled him on top of you. His arms pinned you as you put your arms around his neck for a kiss. One arm supported his weight as his other hand ran down your body. That hand found it’s way in between your legs. Breaking the kiss, you moaned as his fingers teased you over the lace. “I want you so bad right now. I don’t know how long I can hold out.” His fingers pushed your panties to the side rubbing circles around your button. 

“Mmm… Then don’t. I need to... feel you inside.” 

He sat up, pulling your panties down your legs before dropping them on the floor. His hand found it’s way back between your legs teasing your wet folds. “You wouldn’t happen to have some…” 

Reaching up, you opened the nightstand and grabbed one of the foil packs you got earlier. “I… Bought them after our first date.” 

He took the pack from you with a grin. “Planning ahead? Do me a favor, my Angel? I don’t want to hurt you if possible. So I want you to finger that cute little pussy of yours for me.”

YOu moaned low in your throat as his words made you positively drip. His eyes were glued to you as your fingers moved. It was so erotic the way he watched and you felt close to climax. “Michelangelo, I think I’m gonna cum.” That band wound tighter close to exploding.

“Then cum, _______.”

His words pushed you over the edge as you saw stars and keened with release. Breathing hard, you pulled him in close. “I’m ready. I want you now.”

He inched in slowly watching for any signs of pain. He knew that he could easily hurt you but that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Moaning your body arched into him. Inch by inch he stretched you to your limit. Then you both groaned as he bottomed out. 

He was panting as he fought to control his emotions. It took all of his self-control not to just pound you into the mattress. Especially when you rolled your hips pulling a groan from him. “You might not want to do that.”

“Then move. Please.” You rolled your hips again and was rewarded by a long, slow thrust. “More.”

Another long thrust followed as he trembled with the effort. He couldn’t lose control. 

“More. Please.”

It was slipping. His thrusts were rougher and carried a fiercer quality to them. Your legs quaked around him as he groaned and thrust harder still. His words muffled as his head became buried in the crook of your neck. “_____, I’m having trouble holding back.”

Your hands found his head, pulling him up to look into his eyes. “You’re not hurting me, Michelangelo. Now please, fuck me hard and fast.”

He groaned his eyes sliding shut at the thought. When they opened you noticed the change. His thrusts were forceful and quick. One arm braced his weight as his hiked one of your legs up higher. Soon his pace became bruising and your moans grew. 

Bruising was right, you were sure there would be marks tomorrow, but in reality, you really could not care less. It felt so good with him in between your legs and you felt that band tightening within you again. “I’m so close just a little more.”

His finger found its way to your clit, pressing on the sensitive bud as his thrusts became erratic. He wasn’t far either but he wanted to feel you come around him. “Cum for me, _____. Cum all over me.”

It was all you needed to hear. That coil in your belly exploded with incredible force. “Michelangelo!” 

He groaned as your walls clenched around him tightly. Your name bubbled from his lips with his release. 

You were both panting, the build-up and final act draining your energy. A yawn escaped your lips. “I think you wore me out.”

He nodded as he tried not to fall on to you. “I think we wore each other out. A nap sounds good right now. But we better clean up first, don’t want you getting sick.” He stood up slowly before stepping into the bathroom. 

You heard your shower start and went to stand yourself. That didn’t work though as your legs were like jelly. You had just landed back on the bed when he came back in. 

“Baby, you ok?”  
“Yeah, just weak-kneed at the moment.” 

“I gotcha Angel. Don’t worry.” He lifted you up, carrying you carefully in for a shower. The water pleasant and threatened to lull you into sleep. So you decided that no matter how good it felt you better make this quick. After he helped dry you off as you were still a little off-kilter. 

“Nap time right?” 

Sliding into bed with you, he smiled. “Nap time.” He cuddled up to you as you drifted off. A nap was just what he needed then he would have to head out. But first a little sleep with his love. Yup, he had yet to say anything but he was sure he was in love. And that was his last thought as he drifted off with a smile on his face.


End file.
